


An Angel Fell From Heaven

by disorientation



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disorientation/pseuds/disorientation
Summary: Every once in a while you had a reoccurring dream where God kicked you out of Heaven for failing at being a guardian angel. The dream went: You let your human die. On multiple occasions. Over many different lifetimes. — Told through Buttercup's perspective.
Relationships: Brick/Buttercup Utonium
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	An Angel Fell From Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reposting my own work from fanfic dot net just because. If you'd prefer to to read this there, I linked my account on my profile! A little warning: I got some other mature PPG stories there too that I wrote when I was probably too young to be writing that kind of stuff.

Every once in a while you had a reoccurring dream where God kicked you out of Heaven for failing at being a guardian angel. The dream went: You let your human die. On multiple occasions. Over many different lifetimes.

So you fell out of Heaven, plummeting towards Earth’s surface, and right when you think you’re going to crash, you’d shoot straight up in your bed, cold sweat dripping from your forehead. And you’d laugh to yourself because this was probably the reason why you have suddenly developed a fear of heights, which you’d never admit to.

But this last dream was a little different. This time, as you fell, you were followed after by this red-headed kid, Brick, from your creative writing class. He dove towards you, his arms outstretched in an attempt to catch you from falling. Somehow you knew if he caught you, you’d be saved, but you were out of his reach.

You turned your attention back to Earth. From behind the layers of clouds, you neared a bustling city. One person stood out to you, a black-haired boy with piercing green eyes, Brick’s brother, Butch. Out of hundreds of people, he was the only one who seemed to have noticed you, as if he was the only one who could see you, so he held his arms out, ready to catch you. The closer you got, the more your surroundings began to blend and bleed together, yet he was still intact. And before you could reach him, you woke up. Not as sweaty, still confused as ever.

You’ve only talked to Brick directly once during a peer review session and maybe only ever looked in Butch’s general direction. You couldn’t stop thinking about this dream. What did it even mean? Your father always told you that you had a vivid imagination, so write about it. He was always so encouraging, but you’re pretty sure at some point he has said the same thing to your sisters.

You were thankful that you were taking a creative writing class this semester. Now you had no excuse to not write about it.

As you got ready for class, you wondered why the dream, that you’ve had ever since you were a child, suddenly changed. You looked at the rolled up bag of spicy chips on your nightstand, making a mental note to yourself:  _ No more spicy snacks before bed. _

Spacing out for seconds turned into minutes and you realized, although you woke up on time, you were going to be late to the one and only class you were enrolled in for the semester. You drove like mad from the apartment you shared with your sisters to the parking lot closest to your building, luckily finding a spot right away. You dashed through the doors for the stairwell. No, this wasn’t necessary, but it was all about sticking to your morals, and knowing you were going to be late to your only class would have made you feel like a complete dumbass. You were practically flying down the steps and you were glad there was no one to witness you being extra as hell. You were reaching the first floor when a blonde boy followed by two familiar faces entered the stairwell from the upcoming floor.

You tried to stop yourself, but your momentum was too much and you tripped passed the group, your gaze locking with a pair of red eyes. You swore he stuck his arm out in an attempt to grab you. This was all happening so fast and before you knew it, the green-eyed boy caught you before you could faceplant at the bottom.

You stayed in his arms for a moment, trying to process what just happened.

The blonde boy skipped a couple steps to catch up to you, Brick followed. “Oh my God. Wait, Buttercup, from class, right? Are you okay?”

You stared at the three of them in disbelief. Ignoring the pain in your ankle, you confessed, “Is it weird something similar to this happened in my dream last night?”

“What?” Brick laughed, his lips curled into a warm smile. He was quite charming. He offered his hand to help you steady yourself after noticing you were keeping your weight off your left ankle.

“Are you still okay to go to class?” The blonde boy pointed at your not-so-obvious injury.

You guess the look on your face gave it away.

“Boomer,” a hint of disappointment glossed over those deep blue eyes as he introduced himself. “And these are my brothers—”

“Brick and Butch, right?” You cut him off.

Boomer clutched his chest as if he’d been shot. “Ouch. Butch isn’t even in our class and you know him?” He joked.

“Sorry,” you smiled sheepishly. “And thanks for catching me. Are  _ you _ okay?” You looked at Butch.

“I’m fine. Are you? You haven’t answered the question.” He stared at you with raised eyebrows, his lips slightly pursed, his spiked snake bites moved along with every little lip movement.

“Yeah, I’m good. Just kinda sore and really, really confused.” You laughed to lessen their worries. “I’ll walk it off on my way to class.” You took a stop on your own, your ankle instantly giving out.

Butch caught you again. “I think maybe you should see a doctor.”

“Do we even have a nurse on campus?” Boomer asked, looking around as if there would suddenly be a sign pointing us to a nurse’s office.

“I’ll be fine! I’ll go straight back home. My sister’s studying to be in the medical field… Well, more of a vet… But that should be almost the same thing. And if she can’t help, my dad’s a scientist. I’ll figure something out.” You shrugged your shoulders.

“It’s just creative writing. You can afford to skip a day.” Brick tried to convince you, but you were stubborn. He could see this fire in your eyes, he knew you  _ had _ to write about something. “Actually, here let me at least carry you if you  _ really _ wanna go to class.” He positioned himself for you to climb onto his back.

“No really, I’ll walk on my own—”

“You better stay off your foot,” Butch interrupted, sounding a bit intimidating. Was he annoyed? Or was that just how he showed he cares?

You gave up, climbing onto Brick’s back. He carried you to class while Butch held on to his backpack. You just listened as the three about, you guessed, whatever they normally talked about. In the short amount of time you realized they are quite an unfiltered bunch, nothing offensive, just words and topics thrown around that’d make a mother cover their child’s ears in passing.

You finally made it to class. Brick put you down at the doorway, you didn’t want to draw anymore attention considering you all were five minutes late.

“I’ll be around,” Butch waved Brick and Boomer off as he took a seat on a bench in the hallway.

Brick and Boomer sat in empty desks beside you instead of their usual spot on the other side of the room. Time went by fast as we all free wrote for about half the class before our professor asked for any volunteers to share their stories.

Today was probably just a really off day, no one volunteered and you always hated being the one to break the silence, that was more of Blossom’s thing. Actually, there wouldn’t even be silence, Blossom would totally have volunteered right away to get things going.

“Okay… Since everyone seems shy today, how about you share with a partner instead,” our professor announced. “Preferably two a group, three max.” He walked around as everyone started grouping up.

Brick and Boomer instantly turned their heads towards you.

“You’re in our group right?” Brick tapped your desk.

You hid your notebook under your arms. “If I’m in your group, one of you has to go first then.” You didn’t want Brick to know you literally wrote about him. If either of them read first, hopefully it’d give you time to come up with a new story, or at least new details.

“I can go first.” He was so unbothered and carefree. Looking at him could give that away too, like the way you could tell his hair was messy underneath his dad hat, which he wore backwards. And the way his clothes draped over his figure, plus his nonchalant body language. This guy is the embodiment of  _ chill _ .

He began to read off the page:  _ I jumped out of Heaven to save a falling angel. _

You felt a shiver go up your spine. Did he see what you wrote and made something based on it?

_ I turned away from God and gave up my wings to follow her to Earth. She wasn’t good at her job, but it wasn’t really her fault. Was it necessary to punish her? _

_ Time and time and again she watched her human die, a poor soul stuck on Earth who was destined for tragedy. God said, if she couldn’t save him, then join him. And he kicked her out of Heaven. _

_ I thought she was really doing her best, but God was unfair. She was already in Heaven, why put her through more trails? Why more suffering? Then I knew God was merciless. _

“Sorry,” he stopped. “I ran out of things to write. What do you think?”

“Did you read my story?” You held your notebook against your chest.

“Huh?”

“That was the dream you were telling me about this morning, right?” Boomer interrupted.

“Yeah but don’t tell Butch,” Brick stared down his brother.

“Why not?” Boomer’s eyebrows knitted in confusion.

“Cause. Just don’t. ‘Kay?”

“I don’t get it. What’s wrong with it? It’s just a dream—”

“Just. Don’t. It’s… Kinda embarrassing,” Brick quickly glanced at you. Something about that statement just felt like a lie just to get Boomer to comply.

“Sure…?” Boomer obviously wanted to pry more, but just dropped it.

“Let’s just say this is exclusive information only to the Creative Writing Club,” Brick winked at you.

You were taken aback by that small gesture. How could he easily act so familiar with you? Was that just his personality?

Boomer was confused more than ever. “Club? Dude, what are you talking about?”

Brick rolled his eyes and chuckled. “I meant the three of us. We can be like the Three Amigos, well, until the semester ends. But I mean— Of course we can still be friends after this.” He grinned.

Your professor cleared his throat behind you. “So what are we discussing here?” He knew we were off topic, but he was the kind of professor to not be accusing his students of slacking off.

“Boomer was about to share his story.” Brick was quick to think.

“Uh— Yeah.” Boomer looked totally lost while shuffling his papers around trying to find the page he wrote his story on.

Boomer’s voice faded into the background as you made it look like your were listening, but you couldn’t help think of Brick’s story and why he’d want to hide it from Butch. Did he see Butch in his dreams too?

You didn’t realize how much time had passed until Boomer finally finished his story and our professor was asking him so many thought provoking questions. Boomer looked so overloaded that he was going to malfunction at any moment. But before that happened your professor had ended class and you ran out of time to share your story.

Everyone packed up and said their goodbyes while leaving class. You followed the two out into the hallway, trying not to visibly limp behind them.

The height difference made it so they looked down at you as they waited for you to say something.

“Well I guess I’ll be going,” you tilted your head in the direction of the exit to the building.

“Hold on!” Boomer pulled up his phone. “Before you go, why don’t we trade numbers and/or social media.” Before you can respond he put his phone into your hands.

_ It doesn’t hurt to make new friends. _

You typed out your name and number into his contacts and found yourself on whatever social media platform he pulled up. Brick then passed you his phone and you repeated the process while Butch walked up to the group.

“What’s going on here?” He slipped his wireless headphones off his ears and wore them around his neck.

“Contact info,” was all that Boomer said while giving him a thumbs up.

Butch shoved his hands into his jean pockets and kept them there.

“Do you want her contact info?” Boomer asked too enthusiastically considering this wasn’t an  _ exciting _ event.

“Um, sure?” Butch’s gaze met yours for a second before he quickly broke it off. “Only if that’s okay with you.”

You swore a faint blush began to creep onto your cheeks before you quickly laughed it off. “Of course.”

After the trading was done you said your goodbyes and headed separate ways after leaving the building.

You somehow made it to the entrance of the building closest to where you had parked your car. You stood there for a moment, a little sweaty from struggling to get there. It really was much easier to get around when Brick carried you.

“Buttercup!” A voice called from behind you.

You turned. “Brick? What’s up?”

“It fuckin’ slipped my mind that you hurt your ankle earlier. Let me help you to your car.” He offered to carry you again, but you politely declined.

“Thanks, but I’m fine.”

“Here at least put your weight on me if you won’t let me carry you.” He offered his arm so you could hold onto him, which you eventually accepted.

Being alone with him gave you the chance to ask about the things you couldn’t stop thinking about in class.

The two of you got into the elevator to ride up to the top floor. You couldn’t wait any longer. Right when the doors closed you stared at him. “Were you in my dream? Was I in your dream? Did we have the same dream?” You interrogated.

You caught him off guard, he smiled at you again, crossing his arms while leaning against the elevator wall. You weren’t even sure at this point what that smile meant. Was he just being nice?

“Maybe it’s just a coincidence. A really weird coincidence. Also the fact that right after we had that dream we met in real life. Like I knew it was you in my dream, but I had no idea that the whole falling-down-the-stairs fiasco was going to happen to bring us together.” He offered you his arm again as the door opened and the two of you walked out. 

You lead him to your car as he acted as your crutch, following your speed so as to not fall behind or end up accidentally dragging you. You finally get to your car. It seemed like the two of you had so much more to say, but had no time to do so since you should get your ankle checked ASAP.

You got into your car, turned on the engine, and rolled the window down. “I wonder where  _ destiny _ will take us next.” You chuckled.

He leaned onto the car to talk to you at almost eye level. “Well you have my number. Keep me updated on your ankle. That way, it’s like you’re taking destiny into your own hands. Or I mean— Or not. It’s your choice.”

“We’ll see what happens,” you grinned.

You finally noticed how close he is to your face. You can see the little freckles dotted across his nose and cheeks in better detail. The length and fullness of his lower lashes. His lips. But you catch yourself staring there. You shouldn’t be staring there. Your eyes met again, and he knew you were staring there.

He lets out a chuckle. He laughed around you a lot.  _ Was that nervous laughter? Was that genuine? _

He reached into the car to ruffle your hair.

“H-hey—”

“Drive safe, Dream Buddy.” He threw up a peace sign as he walked away.

You couldn’t help but question how he could act so familiar around you and why you almost feel at ease around him.


End file.
